Beating of the Rain: Remix
by Seaki
Summary: Re-write of the Original. Ritsuka can't stand the pain anymore.


First of all, thank you for being so patient with me. So much has happened... Thank you in advance for reading though, and being patient with my crappy grammar. I seem to have lost my beta... If you want to chat with me over AIM, my screen name is seaki sea. Just be sure to introduce yourself and tell me you're from ffnet.

**Beating of the Rain: Remix**

**Chapter 1: Escape**

"_I walk in the rain so no one knows I'm crying." -Unknown_

The night had just begun, but already was it frothing with looming clouds and the impending call of rain. Soft rumbles of thunder echoed through the nearly empty streets and the inconsistent flashes of lightning brightened the streets for mere seconds before they darkened once again.

Few stirred in the harsh weather, a few vehicles were racing home, but next to no one walked upon the roads. Most families were sitting down to eat their dinner or finish their homework so they could sleep. Yawns and kisses 'good night' could be seen through open windows.

One child, however, was sitting in his room, alone and fearfully curled into himself – simply staring out of the window with blank eyes. Gashes upon his shoulders and a darkening and swollen cheek – he sat, simply staring at the flashes of lightning, listening to the thunder roll.

A sudden thought, a sudden slump of a tensing form.

_Didn't I tell you to run from Mother when she gets like this?_

"Yes, yes, but it's my fault. All my fault," the mumbled dejection of a soft voice. "I try," the voice softened to silence and tears started to roll down the swollen cheek and broken form. "I'll run, Seimei. I'll run away."

Ritsuka moved slowly, pushing himself off of the bed, eyes downcast as he worked on pulling his things together, slow and painful. He grabbed what he could – clothes and his first aid kit. With a long pause, he stared at his best friend – his camera.

He clutched the device to his chest, eyes blank and full of worry. 'It's raining...' his lips moved, but no sound came forth. He gave his camera a small stroke and quickly tried to find a way to hide it – under his bed!

Quickly, quietly, the lithe form moved, closing his bag and grabbing his only umbrella, a small black one given to him by his Beloved brother. "Seimei," a whisper came from him again as he clutched the umbrella's handle.

Silently, shaking from the sudden rush of adrenaline, he made his way to the balcony and looked over the edge. How... how would he get down? So high up, could he jump? Ritsuka adjusted the bag strap over his pained shoulder with a wince and hefted himself over the railing.

A deep breath, trembling, shaking. He almost fell, jumping with a sudden clash of thunder. A small gasp, he jumped.

Falling wrong, the small boy landed harshly on his ankle – another wince, another injury to add to the uncounted collection. Ritsuka gave a shaky attempt to get to his feet. A shuttered breath, a stumble. He walks on, opening the black umbrella as he stepped to a slow cadence.

The bag almost slipped off his shoulder, he shifted, bringing the umbrella to cover his head, he simply walked. An aimless journey, no destination in mind. He told himself firmly to continue, mouth empty of words, but a head full of thoughts.

Where to go? What to do?

He didn't know, he couldn't know. This journey, this escape, was so impromptu, so quick, it didn't even register in his mind of what he had done. Ritsuka's walk continued on until he came across a familiar place, one that even his faulty memory would not be able to erase.

This place was labeled as first kiss, the park... With Soubi, someone he barely knew at the time, someone that was so much older 'an adult.' "Soubi," the name softly traced his lips, sounding so sweet upon his ears, like a strawberry upon his tongue.

The boy walked up the small hill in the park, past benches and tables until a specific one came into view. This one... Yes this one. He sat on the bench where he first really _spoke_ to Soubi – his first kiss, his first battle as a sacrifice.

A frown traced his lips – he realized he liked getting hurt, but only for the sake of protecting that man. The man that knew his brother, the man who constantly, firmly proclaimed his love.

Ritsuka set his bag under the table – it was mostly dry of course, but he set the small black umbrella over the bag anyways. To keep it safe.

He looked to the sky, flashing with lightning – his pale face and purple eyes illuminated with an ethereal blue glow. "Soubi," the word formed on his lips again, but uncompleted, stolen by the booming thunder.

A figure, a silhouette, really, was made visible with the coming flash of lightning. Ritsuka stared, shifting away from the approaching figure. Closer, closer the figure came, and Ritsuka closed himself away from the world, bruised face buried in his soaked knees.

Maybe the person wasn't coming for him, maybe they were just strolling through the park... Maybe-

"Ritsuka..."

The voice was deep, soft, almost carefree. Soubi... The small eared boy looked up at the tall man before him, unable to speak, body trembling. _Soubi_, he repeated in his mind, eyes tearing up, though hidden by the heavy drops of rain that fell from the dark clouds.

"You should be in the rain without an umbrella, Ritsuka," Soubi chastised playfully, but gave a visible wince. He had never been so outspoken, especially not with Seimei.

Purple eyes watched the flinch, wondering, eyes still letting the tears flow. "What are you doing here, Soubi," the small boy's voice cracked. "A little bird seemed to see you walking in this rain and promptly informed me," he answered with a small smile. Soubi pushed a wet strand from his face and looked down to his new Sacrifice's face. "Ritsuka...?" he ventured, cautiously.

The look on the boys face... It was heartbreaking. Twisted in anguish, pain, and a small amount of betrayal. Betrayal of whom?

A body launched at him, sobbing, broken in his arms. "Ritsuka, Ritsuka," he said soothingly, trying to calm the boy in his arms. The grip was tight on Soubi's shirt, he was sure that he would not be able to pry the boy from himself – not that he would, not that he wanted to.

He pulled the boy closer, holding him, wishing to sooth his sobbing and force away the hurt. Soubi could feel his own heart break.

"Soubi, Soubi," they cries came brokenly. The man's heart broke further – who would do this to someone so loving, someone so sweet. He clutched the boy closer in whatever way possible. "I'm taking you home, 'Tsuka," He mumbled into the dark hair. "To my home," he amended after feeling the younger stiffen in his arms.

Carefully, he lifted the boy still sobbing boy, a deep frown on drawn on his face, brow knitted in concentration, sadness and angry. He grabbed the umbrella, and he grabbed the mostly dry bag and started towards his own home.

His own home that he shared with Kio.

His steps slowed – could he really bring the precious bundle in his arms to his home, then? There was no where else... He looked down to the small form he held close. Ritsuka's face was still hidden in his own coat.

He walked along the road solemnly, head down, but his feet knew where to take him. Home, it beckoned, forcing his feet down the seemingly random roads until he came to a stop in front of a door, a door that was so familiar, a door that he had left unlocked.

He walked in, breathing in the musty smell of stale smoke and the sharp smell of half dried paint. He breathed in again, deeply, relaxing with the familiar smells, coffee, paint, and nicotine. He could feel the grip loosen on his thin shirt.

"Are you alright?" Soubi's voice broke the silence. The head moved in the motion of a nod. Still hold the boy, he walked to the kitchen – slowly, carefully, he hoisted the lithe figure onto the counter. Purple eyes looked up, staring into the face of the blond.

Soubi's heart ached at the look. "Thank you," Ritsuka told him. Soubi could only give him a broken smile. "You should go change in the restroom," Soubi told him instead, stepping away from the one he gave his heart to, at least, what was left of it.

A nod, and a shuffle. Ritsuka grabbed his bag, taking in the scent that he associated with Soubi – the smell of his apartment was almost the same. The smell of coffee – it was odd, but the crisp smell of paint and the sharp smell of cigarettes, the smell of Soubi.

This would be his escape.


End file.
